1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel generating system. More specifically, the invention relates to a fuel generating system comprising a dedensification and delivery unit that dedensifies and delivers an alternative fuel source to a burner.
2. Background of the Invention
Paper derived fuel is currently used in many parts of the world. This is generally accomplished by combusting the paper in the bottom of Stoker boilers. The problem with this practice, however, is that burning paper on the bottom of the Stoker boiler results in very poor quality emissions to the environment. Accordingly, such practices have become disfavored in the United States.
Rather than using Stoker boilers, most United States' processing plants use pulverized coal fired boilers. These types of boilers combust coal in suspension after the coal is pulverized into a fine powder consistency. The problem with this method of fuel generation, however, is that it is financially expensive, it depletes the environment of natural resources, and it results in polluting residues. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that can generate fuel in a cost-effective manner, while reducing the air emissions. Also, what is needed is a system that can utilize an alternative fuel source, such as inorganic or organic materials consisting of virgin, pre-consumer, post-consumer materials extracted from municipal solid waste streams as further defined herein, wood, leaves, and the like, and as referred to as alternate fuel (AF source) sources, thereby reducing the amount of recyclable material being disposed in landfills, and preserving fossil fuels.